jackninja5fandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Topham Fatt
Sir Topham Fatt, better known as The Fat Controller, is the main antagonist of Jackninja5's Thomas the Tank Engine YouTube Poops. Personality The Fat Controller is extremely greedy and self-centred as he's only in it for the money. He has created a totalitarian dictatorship with himself at the centre combining elements of Fascism, nationalism and despotism to keep himself in power. He has very few real allies and even then, he only uses them to benefit himself. The Fat Controller is also very ignorant of working conditions and even basic human rights as shown with his treatment of his engines and his workmen. Worker's strikes are met with brutality and executions and the workers and engines are not paid at all. He keeps 100% of the profit and never cares for the lives of others unless it's of benefit to him. He will have no hesitation to kill anyone, including his own wife, if they displease him in the slightest. He is also an abusive husband as he had beaten his wife when she cheated on him with Thomas. The Fat Controller is also capable of lying as he told the trucks false rumours about the engines but blamed Thomas for it as revenge for him sleeping with his wife. He also attempts to scam the police even if they are loyal to him and he's known for torturing opponents. The Fat Controller's worst action was committed to Boulder by biofusing him into a truck for defending his land from his quarry. Role Henry vs. The Fat Controller The Fat Controller (then known as Sir Topham 'H'att) was called to investigate Henry staying shut up in a tunnel. He demands Henry be pulled out but Henry runs him over. After resurrection and surgery, the passengers and crew pull a rope tied to him without The Fat Controller's help because he claimed he was forbidden to pull by his doctor. Henry came out but then went back in and didn't get out again. So everyone tried pushing with The Fat Controller claiming he was forbidden to push by his doctor which Henry thinks of as false. Thomas crashes into the train but Henry doesn't move so The Fat Controller gives up and bricks him up for where he would stay forever. This act of entrapment is the first indication of The Fat Controller's evil nature. Appearances *Henry vs. The Fat Controller - Main antagonist *Tom Destroys Christmas - Minor character *Edward, Gordon and Henry Hate Each Other - Main antagonist *Thomas Tries to Pull a Train but Fucks Up Completely - Supporting antagonist *WTF is Happening - Minor character *Cranky Wants Kevin's Help - Main antagonist *Techmo and Skips save Sodor - Main antagonist *Edward Calls Trevor Profane Words - Supporting antagonist *Cranky Buggers - Secondary antagonist *Gordon Hates The Fat Controller - Main antagonist *Sir Topham Hatt Hates his Wife's Birthday - False protagonist/True antagonist *Duck the Silly Sausage - Tritagonist *The Big Shitty City - Supporting character *James and the Tree Curse - Minor antagonist *The Refreshment Lady Fails to Get a Tea Shop - Supporting character *Another Shitty YTP for you Nubs - Minor antagonist *The Fat Controller Dances as an Elf - Main character *The Fat Controller SILENCE in Green Screen - Main character *OOOOOOOSSSSHHHH! - Main antagonist *Gremlins Take Over Sodor - Supporting character *Douglas Pushes Donald into a Cart on Purpose - Minor character *James's Wooden Balls - Supporting antagonist *Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt - Minor antagonist *Choad Goes Forwards - Supporting character *Henry the Spastic - Main antagonist *Roll, Queef and Sex Change - Minor character *Gordon is a Lardarse - Minor antagonist *Duck's Donald - Minor character *The Fat Controller SILENCE for 10 minutes - Main character *A Heterophobe - Supporting character *Toby Gets Taken Up Behind - Minor character *Douglas Kills a Brakevan on Purpose - Supporting antagonist *The Fat Controller Goes on Holiday - Protagonist *Pussy! - Minor character *The Rapist - Supporting character *The Death of Duncan - Minor character *Thomas Jerks Off at a Mine - Main antagonist *Squeak Squeak - Supporting character *Sodor Receives the London Bombing - Minor antagonist *The Fat Controller Converts to Atheism - Main antagonist *Duck Messes with Pol Pot - Minor character *Bother! - Supporting character *The Rape of Oliver - Minor antagonist *Thomas Gets Fired - Main antagonist *Taby the Trom Engine - Deuteragonist *The Elephant Ran Away from the Cruelty of the Circus - Minor antagonist *Duncan Wants to Rock and Roll All Night - Minor antagonist *A Tale of Two Engines and an Old Coach Part 1 - Secondary antagonist *The Tale of Two Engines and an Old Coach Part 2 - Secondary antagonist *Toad Stand By and Lets Oliver Murder a Truck - Minor character *James Racially Abuses Toby - Minor antagonist *The Fat Controller Climbs Up a Mountain to Tell Sir Handel He Will Talk to Him Later - Minor antagonist *Donald Trump Visions a Sodor with No Mexicans - Minor character *Pot Paints and Monarchs - Main antagonist *Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt 2: Electric Boogaloo - Minor antagonist *Thomas Bangs with a Snowplough - Main antagonist *The Fat Controller's Revenge - Main antagonist *Express Trains Pull Cock - Minor antagonist *Fuck that Bike - Minor antagonist *How Have I Not Made a YTP Focused on these Mischievous Sods Yet? - Minor character *Rusty and the Evil Boulder - Minor antagonist *Baa Baa Black Ram - Minor character *Diesel and the Missing Title - Minor antagonist *Oh Dear, Someone's Squashed It - Minor character *Jackninja5's Christmas YouTube Poop - Main antagonist *Peter Sam Misses Henry' Train RIP - Minor antagonist (flashback only) *The Ninja5 Controller - Minor antagonist *Boulder's Revenge - True antagonist *Percy's Prediction - Minor antagonist *Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt 3: He Doesn't Crash into the Sea in This One - Supporting antagonist *The Important News - Main antagonist Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters